


Will You be Mine Forever??

by Tasty_Bazaar708



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Christophe Giacometti, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Boys In Love, Breakfast in Bed, Christophe Giacometti has a huge dick, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Phichit Chulanont, Phichit's BIrthday Surprise, m/m - Freeform, surprise birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 07:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasty_Bazaar708/pseuds/Tasty_Bazaar708
Summary: It all starts because Chris wants to surprise Phichit for his birthday and ask him to marry and bond with him. He wants input from his best friend only to have his best friend and his best friend's husband (who just happened to be Phichit's best friend) give him the best possible advice to make the best birthday for Phichit.





	Will You be Mine Forever??

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone this is my first story that I have ever shared.. I hope you enjoy it.

Chris contemplates how to make Phichit’s birthday just right since they have been dating for awhile now and he calls his best friend. He listens to the phone ring as he waits for Victor to pick up the phone. Soon he hears his best friends voice.

“Hello Chris.”

“Hey Victor, I need your help. “

“What can I do for you Chris? “

“Well, you know Phichit’s birthday is coming up and he is coming to visit. I want to do something special for him. I wanted to see what you think. I honestly have no idea expect to go to dinner, but this has to be perfect I want to ask him to bond with me.”

Victor squeals “Omgg Chris look at you growing up. I can’t believe you are ready to bond. Does this mean we will have wedding bells soon?”

Chris huffs out a laugh. “Victor what can I say you and Yuuri have inspired me. Now that I see what I could lose out on I don’t want to let it go. I need to do a Nikiforov Grand Gesture.”

Chris listens to Victor laugh. Well if you put it like that Chris of course I will help up.

Chris listens to Victor’s recommendations about including some of Phichit’s favorite things into the day. Victor don’t you think this is a little original?”

No Chris I can assure you that you if you are asking Phichit about bonding and marriage you want to include his fav movie. Chris hears Yuuri yell from the background. You must use the Prince and the Skater. That’s Phic’s fave movie of all time he will melt. Take him and skate to it or something. Chris smirks. You are genius Yuuri. Thank you, guys, so much. Wish me luck.

With that Chris says his goodbyes with his friends and sets his plans for his love into motion.

……

It’s finally Phichit’s birthday and Chris has it all planned out. Phichit is going to be coming to his house soon. I can’t wait to see the look on Phichit’s face when it is all said and down.

Phichit is finally to Chris’ apartment for his birthday week. He is so excited to see his boyfriend as it has been a month. His omega was craving his alpha. He opened the door to find that Chris wasn’t home but there was a trail of rose petals left out for him. He quickly follows the rose petals and end up in the room. On the bed is a big gold box with a red bow on top and not stuck to it.

_ Mon Cherie,_

_ This is part one of your birthday gift. I would like you to shower and get yourself all dressed in all the contents of the box. I have planned us a very romantic evening and I hope you look forward to it as much as I do._

_Love Chris_

Phichit carefully pulls the ribbon off the box and inside it a beautiful gown with a low-cut draping back that will cling to his body in a deep red that compliments his skin just right. Once the dress was lifted out the box, he found matching red lace panties. The last thing in the box was a gold butt plug with a flower on the tip and a ruby nestled in the center. Phichit breath caught. He had been anticipating seeing Chris because he wanted to ask him to bond with him for his birthday. Phichit quickly goes into the bathroom closet to retrieve wash clothes and towels running off to the bathroom.

He gets in the bathroom to notice a big box filled with his favorite shampoo and conditioner along with body was and a bath bomb in his favorite scent. Phichit takes a quick shower and washes his hair in order to get that plane ride off him. He steps out filling the tub with steamy hot water dropping in the bath bomb and the scent fills the room. A warm lavender to match his natural scent. He slides down in the tub and relaxes into the water feeling all the achiness in his joint dissolve. Soaking in the tub he lets his mind wonder to his beautiful mate. He wonders what Chris has in store for him. He can’t wait to look into his beautiful green eyes. Once the water is chilled, he gets out and wraps himself in a towel and grabs the moisturizers that were left for him. He goes and sits on the end of the bed drying off then gently rubbing the moisturizer into his caramel skin letting his mind wonder to how Chris’ hands will feel all over his body.

He as worked himself up enough that he grabs the plug and the lube that was left for him. Climbing on the bed on all fours he drizzles sum lube on his fingers rubbing them together to warm it. He slowly starts to trance his index finger around his entrance before he pushes his finger inside letting out a little moan. He slowly works his finger in and out until he can add a second. He pushes his fingers in deeper in search of his sweet spot. He curls them slightly and hits it moaning loudly. Slowly he starts to move them in and out because he doesn’t want to finish. He starts to scissor his fingers before he can push in the third. He pulls his fingers out and grabs the plug and lubes it. He slowly pushes it in and once it is nestled into place he is slightly panting. He grabs a tissue and cleans his hand.

He grabs his panties and slides them on. Carefully he picks up his dress and slides into it. He stands in the mirror admiring himself. He goes to his bag and pulls out his makeup back. He lines his eyes with a sharp black wing then adds a line of glitter line above it. He adds highlight to his cheek bones so that they look sharp as well. He parts his hair on the side and brushes it around the last thing he grabs the 3-inch stiletto heels that Chris has left sitting by the door for him and makes his way to the living room. He finds Chris waiting for him in a burgundy pinstriped suit and his breath catches. He immediately his hit with Chris’ fresh pinecone scent of an aroused alpha. Phichit slowly walk over to him. Chris instantly snakes his arms around the small man pulling him in close and burying his nose in his neck getting a large whiff of Phichit’s scent and he growls lowly with Phichit answers with a purr Mmmm Mon Cherie you look so tasty tonight. Phichit cheeks dust with a light blush, are you ready to eat then?” Chris lets out a groan. After my surprises for you. Are you wearing everything? Yes, I am.

Chris grabs Phichit’s hand and guides him out the apartment. Every step he takes is a jolt of pleasure that traveled up his spine making his become even more aroused. Chris guides Phichit down to the waiting car.

They pulled up at a beautiful restaurant. They walked in and Phichit noticed it was rented out just for the two of them. He turned to Chris. His eye blown wide. Omg you rented a whole restaurant for us. Only the best for my omega he whispers in Phichit’s ear and he blushes again. They sit down and enjoy a 4-course meal of soup, salads, main course of Phichit’s favorite Pad Thai, and a desert of Mango layer cake. Phichit was in heaven but the plug inside him was driving him crazy. He was ready to get home. After dinner Chris guided him back to the car.

Once inside the car Phichit leaned in for a kiss. The kiss quickly turned steamy. Phichit was pulling Chris’ suit jacket to get him closer as Chris slid him into his lap. They stopped only when they were out of breath. Chris’ words ghosted over his lips saying not yet Mon Cherie we have one more stop to make. Phichit grinds his half erect penis into Chris and whimpers. Chris says be a good omega and wait for me and kisses Phichit’s neck. Then the car comes to a stop.

When the door opens Phichit sees a stadium. He turns back to look at Chris looking puzzled. What is this he asks. Chris smiles and says let’s go inside so you can see. They walk in and Phichit is quickly hit the familiarity of the cold from an ice rink. Chris guides him to a seat next to the rink and the lights dim. Out skates people dressed in the same clothes as the people in his favorite movie the King and the Skater. Phichit gets extremely excited as he realizes Chris has turned his favorite movie into a live action ice show. During the show Chris starts to tease Phichit just a little bit getting him even more worked up.

After the show they finally arrive back home. Phichit can’t wait to get to the bedroom. Meet me in the room Mon Cherie. Phichit all but runs to the room stripping his clothes off. Chris slowly walks back to the room undoing his tie. When he reaches the room, he sees Phichit presenting his self to him on the bed and a low growl rips from his throat. In front of his face is Phichit chest pressed into the bed and ass in the air with a gold flower with a red ruby nestled between his cheeks.

Chris walks over to him Phichit slowly. My my mon Cherie how needy u look for me licking his lips as he notices slick glistening from around the plug. Such a naughty little omega wearing a plug out in public like this all night long waiting for your alpha to take you to bed and ravage you. Phichit whines as he squirms in the bed wiggling his ass. Chris starts to fuck Phichit with the plug watching slick drip out past it as Phichit moans and his name over and over. Chris please I have been waiting all night I need you so much. What do you need mon Cherie? Mmmm, Chris I need you inside me not please. Chris finally pulls the plug out and is met with slick oozing out of Phichit’s entrance. The smell is driving him crazy he instantly leans forward and laps his tongue around Phichit’s entrance. Chrissssss!!!! Phichit hisses. Chris moans at the flavor of Phichit’s slick and he begins circling his tongue around his entrance listening to Phichit chant his name. He finally pushes is tongue inside swirling it inside Phichit while he slurps up the slick gushing out of Phichit’s loosened hole. Chris spread’s Phichit’s cheeks farther apart as he pushes his face farther between them as Phichit pushes back against Chris’ tongue. Chris Chris, I need more please!!! Chris quickly tested to see how loose Phichit still was and pushed in two fingers to join hit tongue. He quickly curls his fingers and hits Phichit’s sweet spot making Phichit moan out in pleasure. Mmmm just like that mon Cherie I love when you make those noises for me. Chris begins with a brutal pace of moving his fingers in and out of Phichit’s hole hitting his sweet spot over and over as he swirls his tongue around lapping up all the slick that is dripping from Phichit. Phichit is a withering whining mess from the assault of his prostate as he squeezes his eyes shut tight. He whines that he is close. Chris moans mmm cum for me mon Cherie and he pushes his fingers in deeper moving his mouth down to catch Phichit’s balls in mouth and begins sucking on them. Phichit’s back arches and he whines and screams Chris’ name as he releases all over the bed. His body goes lax on the bed as he is coming down for the high of his orgasm as he feels Chris removing his fingers and grabbing his hips. Chris quickly pushing his thick long hard length all the way inside Phichit until he is fully seated inside him. Phichit whined at the over stimulation.

Mmm my beautiful omega is this what you wanted. Chris grabs a handful of Phichit’s hair pulling him back and arching his back as he starts to kiss and nip at his scent gland. He starts a brutal pace fucking into Phichit hard and deep. Phichit is gasping trying to catch his breath as he all he can do is scream and beg Chris for more. Chris moves his hips slightly and the tip of his cock rams right into Phichit’s prostate making the smaller man lose all his senses beginning to mumble. More alpha alpha. All Chris hears is his omega begging for more. He pushes Phichit down into the mattress as his dick moves in and out of him faster and harder. All Phichit can do is grab the covers on the bed. Chris is fucking him so hard he can’t even think straight let alone do anything else. Chris quickly pulls Phichit up again adjusting the angle, so he is now going even deeper. The slick from Phichit’s entrance is running down Chris’ length. Chris pulls Phichit up until the younger man’s back his flush with his chest. He wraps his hand around Phichit’s throat growling in his ear as he fucks his at the fast-brutal pace. Chris rarely calls Phichit by his name, but he growls it out right now in such a possessive tone. Phichit you are my omega do you understand me. Thrusting hard and deep inside Phichit punctuating every word. Phichit whines yes alpha yes alpha. Chanting it over and over. He gasps and his eyes roll back as he feels Chris’ other hand wrap around his length and stroke his matching the same pace, he was fucking into him with. He is left chanting alpha alpha as he tumbles over the edge warm cum coating Chris’ fingers as he feels Phichit squeeze tight around him. Within seconds he is slamming deep inside Phichit cumming inside as Phichit milks his cock. Phichit slumps on the bed. Chris catches his self before he can fall on top of the younger man and moves to the side pulling out of him and pulling him into his arms. Phichit turns to look up and Chris and kiss him lazily. Mmm Chris I love you. I love you more Mon Cherie. Chris smirks as he pulls Phichit closer. Happy birthday Mon Cherie I hope it was everything you wished for. Phichit only hummed as he settled in Chris’ arms drifting off to sleep. Chris kisses his forehead and closes his eyes letting sleep pull him under as well.

…

  
  
The sun is peaking through the window early in the morning shining down on Phichit’s figure as he lays in bed. Chris is ready to move on to phase two of his birthday surprises. Now is the time it matters most. He walks out of the room leaving Phichit cuddled up on the bed and makes his way to the kitchen. He quickly makes a quick breakfast of some of Phichit’s favorite foods. Crepes with a fresh mango jam he made yesterday rolled and sprinkled in powder sugar, freshly cut up strawberries, yogurt, and fresh tea or coffee. He arranges all the food on the tray and walks to the room. As he peaks in, he sees Phichit just starting to move. He smiles and with his most lighthearted and loving voice he calls to his love. Mon Cherie I have just a little more surprise for you. He walks over to the bed and sits on the edge as he rubs the smaller man’s back beneath the covers. Pulling the covers off Phichit eyes the food and smile big. He leans forward and groans as sharp pains shoot up his back. He blushes as he thinks back to last night. Chris leans forward and presses his lips to Phichit’s mouth. “Good morning Mon Cherie I have made you breakfast in bed. “The smaller man smiles up at him. Thank you so much Chris.

Chris picks up a strawberry and pops it into Phichit’s mouth. Chris sits and watches Phichit eat. He has a big grin plastered over his face. He is so excited that he doesn’t even think when he blurts out. Hey Phichit, why don’t you marry me? Phichit drops his fork and stares at Chris. What did you just say? I mean Phichit I love you and I didn’t mean to blurt it out right now, but you just look so beautiful sitting on the bed eating I couldn’t help myself. Chris slides off the bed onto the floor. Phichit Chulanont, Mon Cherie, I love you more than anything. You make me a better alpha. I don’t want to live without you anymore. Will you marry me and become my mate please? Phichit sits on the bed crying He leaps off the bed into Chris’ arms of course I will Chris I love you so much. Phichit grabs the large male’s face peppering kisses all over it before pressing his lips to mouth smiling into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you enjoyed and thank you for the read !!!


End file.
